Meeting the Godparents
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: SEQUEL to That First Moment. Must read That First Moment first. Harry and Hermione introduce Lily to her godparents on the day of her birth.
1. Meeting the Godparents Part I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters, except for Lily Jane Potter. Only the plot is mine.

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing That First Moment so much I decided to write a sequel. Meeting the Godparents is a fanflic that describes the setting and interaction between Harry, Hermione, and their family as they introduce Lily to her godparents on the day of her birth. Enjoy! I know I did. WG13

Harry held onto his daughter until she fell asleep. After placing her in the bassinet next to the bed he sat and watched both of his girls sleep for awhile. Soon he realized that it was his job to go get their family and bring them back so they could meet the newest addition. He looked over at Hermione. He hated to wake her, but they would kill him if he kept them waiting much longer.

"Hermione, sweetheart I'm going to get our family," he said bending down and softly kissing her lips.

"Okay," she said sleepily. Harry walked to the waiting room where his large family was waiting, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Draco Malfoy. (Yes, Draco Malfoy was part of his family now, but more on that later.) Ron was the first to notice him.

"Harry," he said jumping up excitedly. Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Freeze," said Harry as everyone jumped out of their seats. They sat back down. "Hermione and the baby are fine," said Harry. "If you can follow me in a calm and collected manner I'll show you to the room," he said. They followed him eagerly out of the room asking him questions. However, Harry refrained from telling them anything. (They hadn't even told them what the gender of the baby would be.) Harry paused outside the room. "First, before anybody moves another step I want you to know that in the last hour my life has changed drastically. I'm no longer a little boy." "I have a family," he said, "with Hermione". Everyone looked at him speechless.

Just then the door opened behind Harry. Harry turned to find Hermione standing there with the baby in her arms. He immediately felt his heart swell with love and pride at the sight of them. "Sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed," Harry asked her? "You're supposed to be resting." Hermione smiled at her husband. She looked down at her daughter, and Harry followed her gaze.

"We were just watching the sunrise," she said.

"Back into bed," said Harry scooping them both up into his arms. They followed Harry into the room as he set Hermione back into bed. Hermione immediately rearranged herself so that Lily would be comfortable in her arms. Then she looked up at her family as Harry sat down next to her. Hermione watched as they all tried to peer down into the blanket. She turned and smiled at Harry. Getting up Harry lifted the precious burden from Hermione's arms. He then walked over to the group, and placed the bundle into Draco's arms that immediately formed around Lily.

Harry looked at Draco who was gazing softly at the baby in his arms. "Draco I'd like you to meet Lily Jane Potter, your goddaughter," said Harry. Draco looked up sharply at Harry.

"What," he asked?

"Draco, as Ginny's fiancé and soon to be part of this family, this is our way of making you part of our family," said Harry.

"But why me," asked Draco? Hermione looked at Draco.

"We thought long and hard about this Draco," said Hermione. "Don't get me wrong. We knew this would come as a shock, but we would not want anybody else to be Lily's godfather but you."

"But what about Ron," asked Draco looking over at him? Harry and Hermione smiled at their best friend.

"We discussed this," they said together. "Ron gets dibs on our next child." Draco looked at Ron.

"Are you sure," he asked Ron? Ron nodded.

"I'm sure," he said to Draco.

"Thank-you," whispered Draco as he ducked his head against Lily's. However, Harry and Hermione did not miss the tear that rolled down his cheek. Ginny leaned forward letting her flaming locks obscure her and Draco's face from view as she whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was made Draco straighten within a moment. "I accept the role of Lily's godfather with pride and dignity," he said. He looked at Harry. "Really Harry, I know how much it means to you," he said. Harry just nodded. Draco looked down at the bundle in his arms and everyone around him gasped as she opened her eyes. "Just when I thought you were a replica of your mother," he said. "So who are you going to make the godmother," he asked looking back up? They all turned to Hermione who had remained silent through these last moments, for good reason to. Hermione Potter was sound asleep. "Always falling asleep at the worst moments," said Draco.

"That's okay," came Hermione's voice. "I'm awake for the most important events," she said with a smile as she turned to face all of them. "I'm tired," she said. "Draco you're in charge of my daughter. Don't make me regret my decision. If she gets hungry come get me. Harry?"

"Yes, dear," he asked?

"Get into bed," she ordered. Everyone laughed as he climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and within seconds he was fast asleep. Everyone else tiptoed out of the room as Hermione fell asleep next to her husband. Lily would be safe in the arms of Draco and his unknown godmother for the next few hours.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Meeting the Godparents Part II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters, except for Lily Jane Potter. Only the plot is mine.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know it's been like forever. So, maybe that's just been in my head. Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to get this next part up. I had trouble deciding who I wanted the godmother to be and then inspiration hit while I was at the gym working out. Who says endorphins aren't good? WG13

**From the Previous Chapter: **"Get into bed," she ordered. Everyone laughed as he climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and within seconds he was fast asleep. Everyone else tiptoed out of the room as Hermione fell asleep next to her husband. Lily would be safe in the arms of Draco and his unknown godmother for the next few hours.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Meeting the Godparents Part II**

Lily had slept in Draco's arms for a couple of hours while he had observed each and every one of his new family members. "Who would be Lily's godmother?" Draco had already figured out that it would not be Ginny because Harry and Hermione were just not that close to her even though they were working on the relationship every day. "Could it be Luna," he thought? Harry and Hermione were close to her, but Harry knew that there was no way Draco would be able to change his relationship with Luna over night. He still regarded her as Loony, even if he refrained from saying so around Ron. "No it couldn't be Luna," he thought. "Who could it be then," he asked himself?

Harry poked his head in the doorway. "Hermione's awake," he said. He looked down at the baby in Draco's arms. "She'll be hungry soon." Harry looked back up at Draco and then the rest of them. "So, who wants to find out who Lily's godmother will be," he asked? He laughed as they all eagerly called out, "I do!" "Come on then," he said leading them back to the room. Once there he sat on the bed next to Hermione as they all gathered around him and Hermione.

"So," said Draco. "Are you going to put me out of my misery and tell me who I have to share Lily with," he asked? Harry and Hermione laughed as they looked at one another. When they quieted down they looked back at Draco, now serious.

"You thought we were going to make Ron the godfather right," asked Harry? Draco could only nod. "I bet your wondering why we didn't," stated Harry. Draco once again nodded. "I told you Ron gets dibs on our next child and it's true. What I didn't tell you is that we have dibs on his child." Draco looked at Harry confused.

"I already knew that," he said. "You were obviously going to be the godparents of his first child any way." Harry nodded.

"Which is why we decided to repay the favor." Draco looked at him confused. "We're just going to repay him sooner than I thought," he said looking at Lily. Draco followed his gaze to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Wait," he said. "You said I could be the godfather," said Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco. "And you are," he said.

"Then how are you going to repay Ron," asked Draco? Hermione smiled. This is where the conversation would get interesting.

"Luna would you come here," asked Hermione? Luna came forward until her knees hit the side of the hospital bed. Hermione smiled as Luna's protruding belly came into view. She turned to face her family. "Why don't you tell them what you told us this morning Luna," asked Hermione? Luna smiled and turned to face the family she had come to love and held out her hand to Ron.

Ron could only smile as he took his wife's hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. "We found out yesterday that we're having a girl," said Luna. The hospital room came to life as everyone surged forward to congratulate them.

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you get it now Draco," asked Harry? Draco just tilted his head. "Ron gave up his right to be godfather so that his daughter could be the godmother to our child. It doesn't matter that she's not born yet. We want Lily to have one godparent that will look out for her and teach her right and wrong. The other will be there as she grows up, growing up with her learning right along with her, providing comfort and just being a best friend." The light bulb clicked on over Draco's head. "And this way," continued Harry; "you'll have no prejudices against the godmother considering she's not born yet. You'll have plenty of time to get to know her. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he turned to Luna as his eyes rested on her bulging stomach. "I'd be honored to help take care of Lily with the help of your unborn child." "As long as you don't give her some weird name….."

Draco's voice faded out as Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. "Do you think we made the right choice," asked Hermione?

"Look at them," said Harry as he watched Draco interact with Luna and Ron. "He's already beginning to fit in."

"You're right," said Hermione. "I love you," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too," he said kissing her back.

**Author's Note:** Well, Meeting the Godparents is now finished. It may have taken me some time to finish it but it was worth it don't you think? Tell me what you think and make my day! Please leave me a review. Thanks, WG13

p.s. I don't know if it's actually legal to have an unborn godparent but as you can see I expressed the reason I chose to have Ron and Luna's unborn child as the godmother in the story. I wanted someone that would grow up with Lily and be there for her and experience Lily's problems with her. Any questions, let me know?


End file.
